


Waiting and rewards

by WolfKing69



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKing69/pseuds/WolfKing69
Summary: A quick little oneshot i finally got around to finishing.





	Waiting and rewards

Kiba shivered, waiting for the sound. The creak of worn hinges that would signify the beginning of his duty. He knelt, on all fours, in front of a door, waiting. He wanted that door to open. He needed that door to open.

The collar around Kiba’s neck tingled as the foreign chakra within spilled over his skin raising gooseflesh. Master said it was to raise the sensitivity of his skin.

Make him more responsive.

Kiba knew it worked. When master came home and ran that first touch down his cheek…it was as if a line of fire was drawn across his skin. It left him weak and mewling for the chance to serve. Just the thought of it made his already painfully erect penis shudder and dribble pre. Kiba’s ears strained for the slightest sound.

An echo of footsteps causes Kiba to perch up, a key in the lock forces shudders down his spine. The door swings open and a weak whine is ripped from Kiba’s throat at the sight of his master.

“Such a handsome puppy,” was whispered as the door swung shut, “Has my puppy been a god boy?” Kiba shook his head vigorously before powerful nimble fingers ran through his hair. “Dinner is on the stove and everything is clean master. I have prepared everything you requested.”

His master smiled, blue eyes sparkling. “I’m glad to hear that. I do so love rewarding my puppy.” He ran a finger down Kiba’s exposed flesh, dragging ragged moans and whines from the sub. A blindfold came down and cut Kiba’s vision. “Show me how good you were.” The rustle of fabric before something hot and blunt was placed against the dog nin’s lips. Kiba gleefully swallowed all 11 inches, any gag reflex having long been trained out of him.

Back and forth his master rocked, making use of his well-trained mouth. The taste of pre-cum soon coated Kiba’s tongue sending him into a frenzy. Working his tongue and lips around his master’s flesh, Kiba soon brought his master to release, causing his master’s hot essence to shoot down his throat.

Kiba released his master and panted, thanking his master for using him. A soft chuckle was the reply as Kiba was helped to his feet. The blindfold was removed.

“You are just perfect Kiba-koi.” Kiba blushed, “Thank you Naruto-sama.” A brief kiss was his answer.

“Let’s eat. And later we can take this to our bed.” Kiba gave a soft whine.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Review!


End file.
